Cartoon network:Dimensions
by RiddlesinMercuri
Summary: The sequel to Nick:Dimensions. The cancellation squad's numbers are growing, Who is in control? And who the heck is Barry Viller?
1. Chapter 1:Saying goodbye and hello

Those who travel the dimensions, Good or Evil, are forever entangled in the stories of the worlds, of the legends of reality...

Cartoon Network:Dimensions  
Chapter 1: saying goodbye and hello.  
"That boy, he's ruined us!"  
"Yes, quite."  
"Shush, you two know nothing"  
"He overthrew me, now we can't access the limitless resources of Cluster prime."  
"No, his friends did, and Cluster prime has far from unlimited resources."  
"He ruined my eyes!"  
"Yes, and i wish you would cover them. It matters little, we will soon have our revenge, Champ Mars is about to learn about 7 deadly little sins."

It hadn't been the most enjoyable three months of Champ's life, but they were far from the worst. Despite being restricted to a wheelchair for the first month, in which the campaign at Cluster Prime had begun, Champ now felt better then ever. But the one thing that had made those three months enjoyable was Alice. Champ's love for her had grown over those three months, but despite wanting to never leave again, Champ knew that it was time. The cancellation squad was still out there, and it was his job to get rid of them. Alice also knew it was time to go, and so did Champ's friends.  
They had planned it, and on that bright Sunday Champ walked with Alice to the door they had selected. He passed Urufu and Sheldon and smiled at them, he may never see them again. Sheldon had survived the final battle, and he had changed sides. He was a valuable ally, and it was a shame he couldn't come with them. He passed Alex and Harold, the two scientists who had helped save Jenny, he would miss them too. But the one he would miss the most was clutching his arm, he didn't want to leave Alice, but he had to, if he could get rid of the cancellation squad he could be with her forever, and never have to leave for long again.  
They reached the door, Jenny and the others were gathered around it, as well as 5 members of the Gateway organization. Champ recognized Alan and waved, Alan grinned and Kim, who was next to him frowned. But she didn't approve of Champ and Alice's relationship, or Champ for that matter, so it didn't matter.  
The others passed through silently. Champ turned to Alice.  
"Are you sure your ready to leave?" She asked him.  
"To be honest, no." He said. "But i have to."  
"I'll miss you, alot." She said, which seemed dumb, since that was to be expected. Still, Champ payed no mind and responded. "So will I."  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." Champ said.  
He kissed her,a passionate kiss that lasted about a minute. It would be long before he got to see her again, may as well make the best of the limited time he had. and then he walked to the door. He turned, waved, and stepped through.  
Despite missing Alice, Champ had to admit that it felt great to be in another world. At this point he was actually falling, but he had expected this for some reason.   
'Not overtaken by grief yet?' Alice asked in Champ's mind as he landed.  
'how can I be when your in my mind.' He thought back. 'And in my heart.'  
Champ joined the others, they were in a culdesac. It seemed empty, Champ wondered what had happened.  
"Hey, look at that!" Brad shouted.  
Champ looked, at one house a sign had been put up.  
SEE INTO ANOTHER WORLD was written in large red letters, and there was a line of children. Champ dashed to the front of the line. He opened the flap of a shabby tent. Inside were three boys. One was short and almost bald, the second was thin with a wierd little hat that looked like a sock. The last was also nearly bald, he was tall and seemed to lack a chin. They were not the most spectacular thing in the tent, for there was a Dimension gate lying open in front of them. Champ was about to ask how they had managed it when suddenly there was a strange noise and a slime emerged. Soon it was followed by others and Champ burst from the tent. He almost ran past his friends.  
"What's up?" Arteman asked.  
"We didn't show up a minute to soon, the cancellation squad is here!"  
And a moment later the children were running away, screaming at the top of their lungs. The three boys were caught. Champ fought to free them, he cut the head off the first slime. The short boy fell to the ground and ran. The second was harder. Champ Cut the legs off and then stabbed the top of it's head. The boy in the cap was free and he ran. The third boy had tried to fight the slime and his arm was caught, Champ simply stabbed that one.  
These slimes had unfortunately broken from the main group. The others had gathered around a group of three girls. They had formed a three headed monster.  
"Kankers!" the boys shouted.  
"What?" Champ said.  
Suddenly he found himself in the beasts grip.  
'I thought _I_ was your girlfriend.' Alice's said in Champ's mind.  
'please shut up.' Champ said.  
He managed to free the arm with the mana sword, and as the beast raised him towards one of it's faces he cut at the fingers clutching him. The thing gave a yell, and dropped him. He would have been freed anyway, the things fingers came off as he fell away.  
As Champ headed toward the ground the beast toppled to one side, and as he reached the ground he saw that Jenny and the others had severed one of it's legs. Champ and Jenny now had their chance. Champ lunged up and cut through the majority of The things neck, the rest fell off when it's head drooped. Jenny had blasted through the head on the far left, and now only the middle remained. They both rushed at it, blades out, when suddenly a burst of lightning went through it. They both stopped and looked at the ground. Arteman had his hand raised.  
"What?" He said. "Did you think i just sat around for three months, I learned some magic.  
The others began to celebrate, and Champ headed to join them, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He wipped around to see a beutiful woman in a black dress and brown cloak. She tore off down the road and was gone in a instant.  
'who is she?' He wondered.  
'I don't know' Said Alice. 'But I have a feeling we'll see her again.'  
END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2:Most valuable things

Chapter 2:Most Valuable things  
The three boys walked up to Champ and the others.  
"That was awesome!" Said the tallest.  
"Uh...thanks." Said Champ.  
"It was pretty cool." The shortest chimed in.  
"So, who are you guys?" Asked Brad.  
"I'm Eddy." Said the short one.  
"I'm Edd, but call me Double D" Said the one with the hat.  
"AND I AM ZONTOR, DESTROYER OF WORLDS AND EATER OF COWS AND SPARKLY THINGS!" Shouted the tall one.  
"Shut up!" Eddy bellowed at him.  
"That's Ed." Edd said, directly to Champ.  
"Hey, I hate to ask." Said Eddy. "But, uh...could you buy us some Jawbreakers?"  
"Uh...Sure." Champ said.

Alice walked silently to the gateway council meeting. Only the light side members would be there, but that didn't mean that she'd let her guard down. She walked in to find a rather peculiar sight. Everyone seemed to be hitting on someone else. This was a bad sign, she also noticed that there were 6 members in the room, there are only 6 per side, and Alice herself was the sixth and final member. She looked at the newcomer, a girl of about 22.  
"What are you doing here, there are only 6 members of this section of the Gateway organization." She said.  
"The rules changed." The girl said, holding out a piece of paper. Alice read it, it basically said that the Gateway had to allow new members due to the risks of the war. But Alice still doubted this girl. The girl's name was Lisa Perks, and two boys, Mark Kale and T.Mitchell, kept following her around. She could manipulate them, or she could break their hearts.  
Alice sat down next to Kim who was glaring over at Alan.  
"He thinks he's so full of himself." She muttered.  
"Oh, you like him, admit it." Alice said, smiling maliciously. It was her job to tease Kim, and she wasn't going to stop soon.  
"I do not!" Kim yelled, blushing.  
"Sure." Alice said cooly.  
"Your so full of yourself!" Shouted Kim again.  
"We're all so full of ourselves." Alice said sarcastically.  
Kim stomped off and 'conveniently' stopped next to Alan.  
'Great, when i need them to be serious their a bunch of lovestruck fools!' Alice thought, and then relaxed. 'And i'm one too.'  
It had only been about a day but she really did miss Champ, but she could talk to him if she needed to. The others were just a mess though. It wasn't too bad, but she feared already for her organization.

Champ stepped into the candy store with the three boys. They ran to their usual section but froze.  
"Limited time flavor, Orange blast." Read Eddy. "Sweet!"  
They each grabbed one and Champ payed for them, it was only 75 cents. Soon they were walking down the street towards Champ's friends. The boys enjoyed the jawbreakers, exclaiming about how great the flavor was. It didn't seem like there were any problems. Then ED opened his mouth, and a gigantic spider crept out. Edd spat his jawbreaker out immediately, but Eddy didn't follow his example and a spider crept out of his mouth too.  
"These aren't Jawbreakers, they're eggs!" Shouted Edd.  
Champ was ready, the third jawbreaker burst open to reveal a spider as well. He smashed this one under his sword first. He turned and swung at the second,which had leapt at him. The second landed on his back. Champ just waited for it. It raised it's fangs, and gave Champ a clear shot, he stabbed it straight through it's head.  
Champ walked with the startled boys back to where his friends were. Jenny opened a dimensional gate. The others left and Champ lagged for a moment.  
"I want you to tell me what the most important thing in the world is to you." He told them  
"Money." Said Eddy.  
"An Education." Edd said.  
"COOKIES!" Ed shouted.  
"Only Edd's was acceptable." Champ said. "You two need to get your priorities straight."  
"And what's most valuable to you?" Eddy retorted.  
"A girl named Alice Losc." Champ said calmly. As he stepped through he saw the woman, and he had the strange feeling she was following him.  
END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3:Concert showdown

Chapter 3:Concert showdown

Champ was startled where they ended up. They were on stage during a packed concert. The flash caused by the gate had messed up the band and the guitarist whipped around.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" She shouted.  
Champ thought that she looked like a female version of Arteman. She had purple hair cut similair to Alice's, blue eyes, and a purple skull shirt.  
"Calm down, Yumi." The lead singer said. She long pink hair and wore a yellow dress.  
"Your right." Yumi said, calming down. "Let's just get back to the show."  
"I'm afraid you won't get to do that." Said a voice.  
A person with green hair, reminiscent of a palm tree, wearing a black top and skirt appeared.  
"wait..." Champ said.  
"What, do you want a minute to cower in fear?" Asked the person.  
"No, actually i was wondering whether your a guy or a girl." Champ said.  
"you pompous jerk!" the person shouted.  
"No, i'm serious!" Champ said.  
The person tackled him.  
"I'm a guy dumbass, want proof?" They shouted.  
"No thanks." Champ said, kicking him in the stomach, sending them surprisingly high into the air.  
"I'll take your word for it!"Champ added, jumping up and twisting his body in a surprisingly powerful kick. The man was sent into the audience, and was about to start his attack again when he was wrenched back by the woman.  
"ENVY!" She shouted.  
"Lust, what are you doing!" He shouted.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lust said. "We're leaving."  
"But I can beat him!" Envy shouted.  
"I don't care." Lust said. "Besides, I don't like rock."  
With that she opened a dimensional portal, except this one was black. They dissapeared.  
A short, balding man ran onto the stage.  
"I hope you have plenty of money, because I expect repayment for every single person that payed for this concert, which you've ruined!" He shouted.  
"You wouldn't be threatening my boyfriend, would you Kaz?" Asked an all to familiar voice. Alice sat there, on the fabric between the worlds, grinning.  
"Al...Alice Losc?" Kaz stuttered. "Wow, you've changed."  
"yes, as have you." Alice said. "Your now a money hungry moron."  
"Besides, Kaz." Yumi cut in. "I think this is the most succesful concert we've ever had."  
Kaz looked questioningly at Yumi when suddenly a cheer started, and got louder, and louder, and soon it filled the entire arena.  
"In fact." Said Alice. "I think you owe Champ and my friends some free stuff."  
"What are you doing here!" Champ asked, alarmed.  
"Just keeping you out of trouble." Alice said, she kissed him on the cheek and dove back into her dimension, the gate closing after her.  
Then Champ was startled to receive an autographed guitar.  
"Thanks for the entertainment." He said to Yumi. "And the guitar, but i think we should be going now."  
And with that, they once again left another group of friends.


	4. Chapter 4:Pure imagination

Chapter 4: Pure imagination  
Alice sat by herself thinking back to the 3 years she had spent at Gateway's legends academy. Particularly about one student. Barry Viller. The boy resented Alice. It wasn't because she was smarter, because if she was it wasn't noticeable, it wasn't that she was more popular, Barry was practically a celebrity, it wasn't even her personality. Barry hated Alice for what she was. Alice had complete control over the Gateway immediately, Barry had spent 4 years wanting that power. He was the leader of the dark half of the organization, he had gained power the same way Alice had. His father had died. He thought that when Zero died he would have control, and then Alice came in.  
Barry never forgave Alice for having that power.

For a moment Champ thought that the gateway had backfired. He found himself staring at an oak door. But when he opened it he found himself in a large foyer, the others followed. The place was strange and all sorts of wierd animals were running around.  
"Hey!" shouted a boy with a red shirt and a back pack. "Aren't you a little old for an imaginary friend?" He said with a smirk.  
"We're not looking for an imaginary friend."Brad said angrily.  
"Well then, why are you here?" The boy asked.  
"We just wanted to take a look around." Champ half-lied.  
"Than follow me." The boy said. "I'm Mac by the way."

Mac lead them up a flight of stairs where a very tall red thing with a missing arm, a blue blob, a purple monster and a bird were.  
"This is Wilt." Mac said, pointing at the red thing.  
"Hi!" Wilt said enthusiastically.  
"This is Coco" Mac continued, pointing at the bird.  
"Coco." It said.  
"This is Eduardo." Mac said, pointing at the purple monster who waved weakly.  
"And this is my imaginary friend, Bloo." He finished, pointing at the blob.  
"Who are these guys?" The blob asked.  
"There...uh...who are you guys?" Mac asked.  
Champ and the others introduced themselves.  
"I think I'll help with this "tour"." Bloo said.  
A short while later they were in a game room and Champ realized something. In the corner was the unmistakable form of a slime. Without thinking he pulled out his sword and swung at it.  
"SIR!" Shouted a voice with a British accent. "Sir, we do not approve of the attacking of our imaginary friends." Said a rabbit.  
"That's no imaginary friend." Champ said.  
"It isn't" Came another voice. A boy with long black hair and clothes similair to Envy's came out of the darkness.  
"And I'm a real life nightmare!" He shouted. He lunged at Champ and knocked him over, soon they were on the ground in a desperate struggle. Champ kicked the boy off of him. But he had simply helped the boy, he kicked Champ in the face while he remained on the ground. Then he pressed his foot down on one of the muscles in Champ's leg. Utter agony.  
'I thought you were an Ender's game fan.' Alice thought to him.  
'What does that have to do with this?' Champ asked.  
'This is exactly like what Peter does to Ender in the start of the book.' Alice reminded him.  
'But they never explain how to escape it.' Champ thought desperately.  
"Wrath!" came another voice, older and more gruff.  
A boy with medium length brown hair and a goatee stepped forward.  
'BARRY!' Alice thought in utter shock.  
Champ didn't ask questions, Wrath had turned his back on Champ, and Champ knew an opening when he saw it. He swung up the length of the boys back. Wrath fell to the ground, crying from the pain of the immense wound. Champ looked at Barry and prepared to fight.  
"I have no interest in fighting you right now, Mars." Barry said.  
"Why?" Champ asked, angrily. "Afraid of losing?"  
"No." Barry said. "Because the more i torment you, it will seem like the greatest kindness to kill you."  
Champ lunged at him but he dissapeared. Champ was at the peak of his anger, he exploded into the most violent fire form ever, the flame blade threatening to burn the house down. Jenny tore open a doorway.  
"One moment!" The rabbit said.  
'I'll handle this.' Alice thought.  
So without explaining anything, Champ left.


	5. Chapter 5:Death's touch

Chapter 5: Death's touch  
Champ found Urufu and Sheldon waiting for him on the other side of the door.  
"Urufu!" Champ shouted. "What are you doing!"  
"Visiting and old friend." Urufu said. "I can fit in around here."  
Champ looked questioningly at Urufu but he followed him to a plain house. Urufu knocked and Champ was amazed to see the grim reaper staring down at him.  
"Urufu..." Champ said in awe.  
"This is Grim, he's one of my friends." Urufu explained.  
"If this was anyone else, i'd question their sanity." Champ stated.  
"well, are you going to come in?" The Reaper shouted.  
At that Sheldon, Champ, Arteman and Urufu entered. They came to a small living room where a boy with a stupid hat and a girl with strange blonde hair sat on a couch.  
"ooooh!" Said the boy. "Have you got new friends Grim?"  
"GRIM!"The girl shouted. "What did I tell you about killing people."  
"Actually, Mandy they are my friends." Grim said.  
"And that's my scythe!"Said a voice. A man dashed in and snatched grim's scythe, he had spiky black hair and jagged teeth. He opened a portal but Champ had thrown his sword, the man had a split second, he brought up a shield of some kind and prepared for a fight.

Ruri had been placed in Alice's protective care by Champ. Alice had been hopelessly trying to entertain the girl since she knew it was easy to get bored in the doorway dimension. One day she had offered Ruri the chance to go to a council meeting, although she was sure it would bore the girl she perked up and seemed very interested by the politics and the people involved with the council. Alice had found her to be a very good source of information.  
"So, what do you think is up with the Lisa-Mark-T. thing?" Alice asked, sounding like a gossiping high schooler.  
"Mark is going to date Lisa but she won't enjoy it." Ruri said.  
"I see, and what about Alan and Kim?" Alice continued.  
"Alan wouldn't care if something happened between them and Kim is a coward." Ruri stated.  
"What do you think the cancellation squad is doing?" Alice asked.  
"Focusing on attacking my brother." Ruri stated, as if it were nothing.  
"And your okay with that!" Alice said in amazement.  
"I know he can win." Said Ruri.

Champ couldn't break down the man's shields.  
"I'm the ultimate shield!" The man said, trying to bring the scythe down on Champ.  
"Nothing can cut through me!" He screamed.  
Urufu kicked him in the back of the head but it had no effect, Sheldon actually shattered his sword on the shield.  
'Nothing can cut through it.' Champ thought. 'Well then lets leave nothing to cut. He summoned all of his focus, and grabbed the man's arm, he twisted it and cut a gate into the man's stomach. He screamed, realizing what Champ had done. He had opened a doorway to the abyss in the man's stomach, and the man was slowly being sucked in. The scythe hit the ground with a clatter and the door dissapeared. The man was left with no arms.  
"I'll be back, you can count on it!" He shouted, and with his foot he opened a doorway, but Champ didn't give him the chance to leave. He cut through the man's nerves when he let his guard down. He died in a series of sickening convulsions.  
"You just killed that man!" Screamed the girl.  
"That wasn't a man." Champ said. "So i've commited no crime."  
He left in silence.

Immediately after Champ and Urufu had left the man sat up, grinning.  
"But...your dead..." Stuttered Grim.  
"No." Said the man. "Champ's too dumb to know how to kill me."  
"uh..." Grim said.  
"He was right, I'm not a man, i'm something much better!" The man smiled. He stood and Ran off.  
"A woman!" Grim shouted after him.  
"NO!" He shouted back. "I'M GREED!."


	6. Chapter 6:They might be heroes

Chapter 6:They might be heroes  
Champ found another old friend on the other side of the door. Danny Fenton stood fighting with a boy in red and green.  
"Why can't I join!"Danny shouted.  
"You don't meet our requirenments." The boy said.  
"WHAT REQUIRENMENTS!"Danny screamed.  
"Your not from this world." The boy said. "And your a villain."  
He pulled out a short sword.  
"Danny!" Champ shouted in warning.  
"So you brough a lackey." The boy said.  
"Lackey!" Champ shouted. "Oh, That is it!"  
He caught the boy off guard with a blow to the face. Then he swept the boy's legs from under him. He would have forced the boy to surrender but he had rolled out of the way. He almost stabbed Champ but he was thrown across the room by Danny. He would have continued the attack but the room had gone dark. Thousands upon thousands of slimes had gathered on the windows.  
"Well, we may not like it, but it looks like we have to work together." Champ said.

At least one part of Ruri's prediction had come true. Lisa and Mark were now dating and T. Was being really sensitive.  
"T, relax." Alice said one day. "It's not worth throwing a fit over."  
"Yeah, you would know!" He snapped at her.  
"T, really, it's not a big deal." Alice said.  
T slapped her, a vicious slap that left her ear's ringing.  
"What the hell!" She screamed at him.  
"Don't think you know anything!" T shouted. He left then.  
Alice knew one thing, and that was that she was watching the death of her organization.

Champ learned that the boy's name was Robin, the organization that Danny was trying to get into was the Teen titans, the other members were all off doing something else. They had been sitting in the dark for a full day, Champ was painfully reminded of the story 'Three skeleton key'.  
"You called these stupid things, didn't you." Robin said. "You were too angry."  
"If you don't shut up I'm gonna run this blade through your heart." Champ muttered.  
"Well, do you have any plans, hero?" Robin asked.  
"No, but i know that the mana sword can do immense amounts of damage to slimes." Said Champ.  
"Well, now I have a plan." Robin said.

Robin's plan was as follows. Leave Champ alone on the roof while he sat inside. But Champ was amazed that the slimes were accompanied by a new kind of enemy. They looked like large apes with crude wooden masks, and they carried incredibly sharp spears. There were 2 and Champ had the feeling that if he killed them the slimes would leave. He attacked the first one, sinking his sword into the handle of the spear, but the other came up and stabbed him in the back. He saw the first one stumble back and nearly fall off the edge. Then Champ got a crazy plan. He ran from the first one and they both chased, Champ reached the edge, and without considering the chance of surviving, dove off the edge. The foe's threw their spears, Just as Champ had wanted. He sank the mana sword into the side of the tower and shot back up, catching the ledge and spiraling up in a spin kick. The first foe fell with a shriek and had nothing to grab hold of.The second one charged at Champ, but he was simply tripped and joined his fellow.

Champ re-entered the now clear room. The first thing he realized was there was someone with an all to familiar purple cloak sitting on the couch.  
"Arteman, were you here the ENTIRE time!" Champ shouted.  
"Yeah." Arteman said.  
"And you didn't help me!" Champ shouted.  
"You had it under control." Arteman said.  
Champ hit him on the back of the head.  
"Hey." Robin said, catching Champ's attention. "If you want to join the Teen Titans..." He started.  
"No thanks." Said Champ. "I don't work with cowards."


	7. Chapter 7:Costly visits

Chapter 7:Costly visits  
Robin chased after Champ and Arteman.  
"What do you want?" Champ asked.  
"To prove i'm a hero." Said Robin.  
They passed through and instantly found themselves frozen. Champ didn't think, he knew it would also free the others, he jumped to Alice. He didn't think of fire form, he just listened to the desires of his heart. For some people this would be a benefit, for others, it would be the end.

Alice jumped back as Champ appeared, and Champ instantly saw that he had been meant to come here. Alice's cheek was puffed up and she didn't look to be in good shape at all.  
"Alice!" He shouted, running to her and wrapping his arms around here.  
"Alice, what happened to you?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She said, she sounded exhausted.  
"Then why is your cheek swollen?" He asked, not wanting to be blown off. As Champ had learned in his childhood, if Alice thought that it was nothing, it was usually important.  
"T slapped me, but he was just sensitive." Alice said.  
She yawned.  
"Why are you so sleepy?" He asked.  
"I've been up all night trying to solve some of the gatekeeper's problems.  
"I'll help." Champ said.  
"You can't help me until you help Arteman and Robin." Alice said.  
"OH CRAP!" Champ said, he dashed out of a door he knew lead back to the world he had been in, he knew becaus he had somehow called it.  
"I wish you'd stop worrying about me." Alice said as Champ dashed through the door. But she knew he was just showing how much he cared about her. And that would save her life more than once.

Champ appeared behind a man in a black cape.  
"Who are you!" He shouted.  
"I'm Batman." The man said coldly.  
"Who's side are you on?" Champ asked.  
"The side against Mr.Freeze." Batman said, gesturing at the man who had frozen Champ, Robin and Arteman. Champ let the anger at his friends being frozen flow through him, and he erupted into fire form. The form had changed, Champ's eyes went red, his shirt was black with a streak of flame and the fire sword was curved like a scimitar. Freeze fired at him, but he swung through the shot, he leapt in the air, Arteman, who was shivering in the corner of the street, shot flame at him. Champ was about to yell at him, but he realized it had increased his power. He cut through the armor of the man. He fell to the ground, whimpering in surrender. Champ turned his back, and that's when it happened. Mr. Freeze fired his weapon, but this was a shot of dry ice, Robin dove in front of it, and burned his face. As he lay gasping for breath, he looked at Champ.  
"Guess I wasn't a hero." He gasped.  
"Your wrong." Said Champ. "As of now, your the most heroic. "  
Robin smiled, and then his life left.

Champ and Arteman jumped back to Alice, just in time, She had almost fallen and Champ had been just in time to catch her.  
"Alice, you really need sleep." Champ said.  
"I have so much I have to do." Alice said, trying to continue moving, but Champ was holding her back.  
"The first thing is sleep." He said.  
She was angered, but she saw the concern in his eyes. She almost felt bad for being mad at him. She sighed, and went to go to sleep.

Champ sat trying to think of a way to bring T back to his senses but he couldn't think of anything. He looked over at Alice who was fast asleep, and smiled to himself. She was too hard on herself, and the peace of her sleep masked her hectic lifestyle. She didn't choose her role, but she was devoted to it. And he was devoted to her.  
Suddenly a form stepped out of the shadows. Envy leaned over Alice, stroking her hair.  
"She's so precious when she's sleeping." He said mockingly.  
"Don't touch her!" Champ shouted.  
"Shhhh." Said Envy. "wouldn't want to wake her up."  
Champ ran towards him.  
"Poor princess." Envy said. "She'll never get to go to the ball."  
He cackled and dissapeared as Champ tried to attack him. Champ looked down at Alice, and wondered what Envy had meant.


	8. Chapter 8:Sense

Chapter 8:sense  
Champ was awoken by Alice hugging him.  
"Well your happy this morning." He said, blushing.  
"So, do you have a solution to our problems." She said, releasing him.  
"Uh, sort of." He said. "But it's not a very good one."  
She frowned.  
"Why is that?" She asked.  
"Before I answer that, what is Lisa's opinion of T?" Champ asked.  
"She likes him, almost as much as Mark, if not more." Alice said.  
"Well, then we have to use my bad plan." Champ said.  
"What's that?" Alice said.  
"They have to fight." Champ said.

A short while later an arena was set up. Alice was amazed at the concept Champ had come up with. It was a circle of doors, the first one to send the other through one was the victor. When it came to weapons, Mark held a slender scythe while T had a sword based off the wing of a dragon. The combat started, T cut through the scythe, and gasped. There were now 2 scythes, one for each hand. Mark kicked T into a door, but it didn't open. T bounced off and used a door handle to jump into the air and cut through Mark's side as they met. Mark gripped his side and was brutally kicked into a door, it opened, but he held onto the door frame. He used his feet and grabbed T by the head and tried to send him through, he almost suceeded but T held the door handle, he bounced off of that and struck Mark several times, but he hadn't realized the effect of this, Mark simply pushed him, and he fell out, into the other world, and lost the battle.

Mark could've simply ended it there, but he went a step further, he locked the door. Now T could be stuck there forever, and only one person had seen this foul act. Lisa stared over at him. He smiled and went to hug her but was instead met with a vicious slap. Lisa started to walk away when Mark grabbed her.  
"What did I do?" He asked.  
"You didn't have to lock the door." She said, not facing him.  
"He deserved it." Mark muttered.  
"We're through." Is all she said.


	9. Chapter 9:fusion

Chapter 9  
Fusion  
Champ walked to the doorway, and once again said goodbye to Alice. But this time was even more painful, because he also had to say goodbye to everyone else. The rest of them needed a break, and Champ wasn't going to deprive them of it. So Champ stood at the door, his friends looking back at him, and with one last sad glance, he left.  
No sooner had he gone then Alice discovered a note. It was written in red ink, it was short and simple.

You are invited to the darkside ball  
May 21  
Midark cathedral

She wondered what it meant, and went to ask some opinions on it.

Champ found himself standing in a cave, yet it was a very odd one. There were electronics lining the walls, computers and cases and weapons of all sorts. There was also an empty glass case, Champ stepped closer to it, when he heard cloth rustling behind him.  
"What are you doing here!" Shouted Batman.  
"Oh, sorry, I got lost." Champ lied.  
"Oh, well, I could use your help anyway." Batman said.  
"How?" Champ asked.  
"The Joker is up to something." Batman said.  
"Anyway, we've also had an outbreak of wierd monsters."  
"I'll see what I can do." Champ said.

He followed Batman to a large jet.  
"I need you to man one of the guns." Batman said.  
"Gotcha'." Said Champ.  
He took a seat, hooked himself up to the headset and immediately figured out how to use the controls. It was highly reminiscent of the Star Wars arcade game he had grown up wasting quarters on. They took off into the night. Soon Champ saw the sorts of wierd monsters Batman was talking about. On the ground, barely out of range were strange dog-like beasts with stubby black wings and spikes lining their backs. Champ was reminded of tales of the Chupacabra. But the primary opponent Champ found himself concerned with were gigantic moths. They swooped and dived in front of the jet, it didn't seem as if they were trying to cause direct harm, but they were distracting. Champ was amazed at how easy it was to blast them out of the air, it was like shooting a kite. They were almost there when the jet jolted. Batman couldn't go see what was wrong, but Champ left his seat to check. There was a loud cackling. Then, as Champ reached the would be cargo hold, he saw them. Gremlins, tearing at the circuits of the plane. If he hadn't been seeing it with his own two eyes he wouldn't believe it, Gremlins! He drew out the mana sword and quickly dispatched of them. Still, the engines had taken severe damage, but it didn't matter, they were where they needed to be. They were on an old pier, all of the rides were shut down, but lights were shining on one of them, an old pirate ship, the kind that simply sway back and forth. Champ ran towards it, Batman following after. There was a clown on one end of the ride, he looked down at Champ and Batman.  
"Oooooh, the riders have arrived, now we can start." He laughed. But Champ payed him little mind, because there was a figure hanging on the top bar of the ride.  
"Hey!" Champ shouted at him.  
The figure turned, and Champ found Greed grinning down at him.  
"YOU!" Champ shouted. "But...YOUR DEAD!"  
"No, i'm not." Said Greed. "but you'll be dead soon."  
He hopped down to a control panel just out of reach when the machine would start moving.  
"Sorry I can't join you, but it's not my show." He laughed.  
Standing next to him was a woman who looked like a secretary. Champ felt sorry for her for some reason, yet immediately knew she was his enemy. Before he could do anything else, however, the ride started.  
Champ was immediately out of place, he couldn't keep up with the swaying, and the Joker kept switching sides so fast. Champ had hoped Batman was up to the challenge, yet he kept getting tangled in his own ropes. Champ's frustration flowed through him, and he erupted into his flame form. But something was different, little sparks of electricity flowed through him, and his bandana had a lightning bolt on it.  
'wait, did you just fuse 2 forms?' Alice asked.  
'I guess so.' Champ thought back.

During the three months he had spent in the doorway dimension, and on Cluster prime, Champ had learned a trick with his lightning form, he could ride the short lived bursts like a skateboard. He came up behind the Joker on one of the bolts and kicked it into him, then he shot a burst of flame setting off a tremendous explosion. Champ found himself in the water, and as he glanced up at the boat to see that nothing of the Joker was left.   
"Awww, you ruined my fun." Greed said. "Oh well, until next time..."  
And with that he dissapeared.  
Champ didn't even let himself feel good about the victory, he just waded in to shore.


	10. Chapter 10:Dark side

Chapter 10:Dark side  
Champ had the sickening sensation of movement in the opposite direction than the way he had come. He had stepped out of the portal onto a moving vehicle. He appeared to be into a storage closet, or something of the sort. He stepped out to see a young boy, bald, with sunglasses standing a few feet in front of him.  
"Excuse me..." Champ started. The boy whipped around and raised what appeared to be a spring loaded piece of wood.  
"Teenager!" The boy bellowed. "What are you planning!"  
"I'm planning to find out what the hell's going on!" Champ yelled, he didn't like the idea of being threatened by this boy.  
"Don't pretend you don't know!" The boy shouted.  
"I'll prove it." Champ said. "Do you have a lie detector?"  
The boy lead Champ to a small, dark room and hooked him up to the lie detector. A short while later they stepped out, all questions answered.  
"I guess I can trust you." The boy said. "We may even be able to find a use for you."  
"Numbuh 1!" Shouted a black girl in a red hat and blue sweater."We're getting an update from the moon base!"  
A screen crackled to life. A girl appeared on it, with what appeared to be a strainer on her head.  
"it's...it's over...it's gone...all gone...they took over...the adults...they won." She said, and then the screen flickered off.  
"Numbuh 1, should we go back?" Asked a plump kid with a pilot's hat on.  
"No, continue to the main docking bay!" Numbuh 1 said.  
"Main docking bay!" Champ said. "You trying to get us all killed?"  
"I'm trying to take back the moon base." Numbuh 1 said.  
"Your trying to be heroic, but 70 of all heroes are just idiots with a lot of luck!." Champ said. He didn't realize it until later, but he had actually been quoting his little sister. Ruri had jokingly made that comment when Champ was still too weak to move on his own, she hadn't meant it. But Champ took it seriously at this moment.  
"Do you guys have stuff you can use to connect with another ship?" Champ asked.  
"Of course." Said the plump boy.  
"Then I have an idea." Champ said.

The patrol ship didn't know what hit them. They had been passing what they believed was a piece of wreckage when their ship had been shaken to it's core, and within minutes taken over by Champ and the children. They docked it in the rear docking bay, which had almost no security.  
"Where to?" Champ asked.  
"The control room." Numbuh 1 responded.  
"Wheres that?" Champ asked.  
"The center of the base." Numbuh 1 said.  
Champ almost winced at how stupid these children were. In another conversation Champ had with Ruri she had pointed out how stupid people were when it came to placing the control center of anything. It was always in the center, at the top, or at the bottom. She pointed out that despite these often being the hardest to reach spots, they were obvious. Whenever she designed something that needed a control center, the center was always in the wierdest spot. The 6th floor of a building, for example, the building having 23 floors.  
Champ followed Numbuh and soon they entered the center of all operations.  
"Hello." Said a man who had been standing by a window. It was the most peculiar thing in the world to look at this man, because he looked like a silouhette. His eyes and outline were visible, but he had no distinguishable mouth or nose or any other minor feature.  
"I was WAITING!" He shouted, as he shouted the last word fire erupted from him. He soon began a barage of flame attacks, but Champ already knew what to do. Fight fire with fire. He turned into his flame form and the man shot a jet of flame directly at Champ. Champ felt the blood in his veins rushing, he was the most hyper being of all time. He began his attacks, and he was moving so fast that i couldn't even tell you what direction he was coming from. Within moments the man was on the ground. Champ had burnt off his excess energy, but he was nowhere near exhausted.  
"Wow, Mars." Came a deep voice. "I underestimated you."  
Champ turned to see a guy in a Darth Vader costume. He knew mockery when he saw it. He lunged at the man, and found his blade blocked by one of twilight energy, the same material Vexus' sword was made of. He fought the figure down a hallway, but soon found himself shoved onto a ledge. Champ hated this person, because they were trying to make him re-enact the last scene of 'The empire strikes back'.  
"Champ I..." They started, already holding back laughter, at this they ripped the mask off, and Champ saw Barry's over confident grin looking back at him.  
"Am not related to you in any way!" Barry finished.  
Champ felt the anger surge through him, he lunged at Barry but he was already gone.  
'what's he planning?' Champ thought, and was amazed when Alice replied a moment later.  
'I don't know, but it can't be good.'


	11. Chapter 11:Forces

Chapter 11:forces

Champ entered this new world at the city limits, the sign read  
"The city of Townsville".  
'these people just WANT to be confusing.' Alice thought.  
Their was a strange crashing, and several lasers shot through the air, Champ dashed to the scene. 6 super powered teens were trying to fight a fat man. He was eating everything, walls, people, it was disturbing. They were trying mostly frontal attacks. Champ knew this was a fools strategy. Your supposed to attack from the back. Champ manuevered himself behind the man, and struck a blow down his back. The man screamed. He turned around, trying to take a bite out of Champ. The super powered teens took they're shot, but they knocked the man into Champ, he fell on him. Champ felt his bones breaking as the man tryed to turn around, Champ heard a high pitched noise, he flattened himself against the pavement as a giant laser blast obliterated the man.   
"Hello!" Said Omnios.

Alice had decided to go to the ball. She was permitted two guests, she knew Champ was too busy, it hurt her, but his duty was so much more important. She had invited Ruri and Alexander to come along with her. Ruri was her assistant of types, and Alexander was there to protect her.  
"Do you think i'm making the right move, Ruri." Alice asked one day.  
"In all honesty." Said the girl. "I think it's a trap."  
Alice smiled.  
"The best way to beat a trap is to spring it."

"So, you've found the home town of the Rowdyruff boys and the Powerpuff girls." Said Eric.  
"Yeah." Champ said, walking over to the body of his foe. He wasn't dead! He had no limbs, but he was alive. Champ saw an odd mark on his tongue, which was hanging out. A dragon that appeared to be eating itself. For some reason he felt compelled to stab through it. He did. There was a terrible hissing, and the monster dissolved.  
"So that is how you kill a Homunculus" He said.


	12. Chapter 12:Labyrinth

Chapter 12:Labyrinth  
'alright.' Alice thought to Champ. 'theres something i need you to get me from this next dimension.  
'How do i get it?' he thought. 'and while i'm at it, why don't you talk to me, since i'm standing in the doorway dimension?'  
'I'm busy.' She thought. 'Ruri will help you.'  
Ruri than walked up to her brother.  
"Well, lets go." She said.

They entered a lab in the next dimension, there was a small red headed boy running around a building stuff.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted, drawing a gun.  
"Alice sent us." Ruri said.  
The boy lowered his weapon. Champ found it extraordinary how many people had heard of Alice.  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"We need the roblade." Ruri said.  
"I can't just GIVE you my greatest invention." He said.  
"What do we have to do?"  
"Go through." He grinned. "My maze."  
Walls dropped from the ceiling, and soon a great labyrinth had been built.  
"If you get to the right side, you get the sword, if you get to the left side, you die. Of course, you could die before you get there." The boy said.  
Ruri took of to the farthest left side of the maze.  
"Ruri, wrong..." Champ started.  
"Trust me." Said Ruri. 

They had barely ran 5 steps when robots dropped from the ceiling. That was too easy. Champ went into his lightning form and quickly short circuited all of them. The next obstacle was several flame throwers, Champ blew them up, he caught on. The entire maze relied on electricity. Champ let off an incredible burst of lightning. The maze was powerless. Champ followed Ruri through the rest of the maze. Power was restored to the lab right as they reaced the end. Champ stared. Gigantic blades spun there. He stared as Ruri ran through them.  
"It was a hologram." Ruri said. She held a sword made of white metal with a light blue extension.  
"This is what we came for." Ruri said. "One of the last inventions of Nora wakeman, the roblade.  
Above the lab a woman stared down at the blade.  
"It's perfect." She said.


	13. Chapter 13:the Cheapest imitations

Chapter 13:The cheapest immitations  
As Champ walked to the next universe a familiar person fell into step behind him.  
"Jenny?" Champ asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Alice told me to go with you." Jenny said.  
"Whatever." Champ said.  
They walked into the bright light of the next dimension. They were standing on a bridge, and the bridge was covered in slimes. Champ felt something sweep passed him, and some weight lift, and he remembered, he hadn't returned the Roblade. The slime that had taken it took it to one of the bridges towers. There was a woman in a red cloak with green goggles. Next to her was a small robot that looked like a younger, male, version of Jenny. The woman tossed him the Roblade.  
"Lets see what you make of a Nora Wakeman weapon." The woman said.  
The robot leapt down to the pavement, and rushed at Champ and Jenny.  
"I'll leave him to you." Champ said to Jenny, taking off to one of the bridge's sides.  
Jenny activated her Shiva sword mode. She clased with the other robot, it became obvious that the Roblade was the strongest blade of the seven, but Jenny fought it off. The robot proceeded to do a number of spinning attacks, and flips. They caught Jenny off guard, but it was obvious that the boy's swordplay was poor.  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Jenny asked, parrying another less than stellar attack.  
"I'm Robotboy!" The robot shouted furiously, swinging the sword as hard as he could.  
"Right, well that sword is..." Jenny started, she waited, he swung, and she caught the sword in her hand.  
"Mine."  
She wrenched the sword away from him, and glanced at it for a moment. Suddenly a mass of wires erupted from it's frame, and attached themselves to Jenny.  
In Jenny's mind the message "Roblade interface online. Release?" appeared. She didn't know what it meant by Release, but she accepted. The blade split down the middle, and several blades that looked like Jenny's pigtails showed, and began rotating.  
'It's not a sword, it's a chainsaw!' Jenny thought.  
Robotboy threw himself at Jenny, and without thinking she blocked with her arm, the arm with the Roblade attached. Robotboy was cut in half.  
88  
The woman wasn't sure what to do about Champ, she had a gun, but Champ simply blocked it with the mana sword. He lunged at her, and cut her mask off. She was a woman of about 35, she had blonde hair in a ponytail, and had a generally intelligent look about her.  
"I guess it's not my time to defeat you." She said, she opened a portal, and dissapeared.  
'Looks like the enemy is recruiting more allies than we thought.' Alice said.  
'Scary thought.' Champ said.


	14. Chapter 14:Feudal

Chapter 14  
Feudal  
The next universe wasn't truly a seperate universe, but a seperate timeframe. Champ stepped out onto a well.  
'Huh, you seem to be in Feudal Japan.' Alice thought to him.  
An arrow shot past Champ, he whipped around, sword at the ready.  
"What are you doing here?" asked a girl with black hair, she wore modern clothes, and her bow was at the ready, charged with energy.   
"I'm hunting an organization that identifies itself as the 'Cancellation squad.'"  
"Why do you think they're here?" The girl asked.  
"Just a hunch." Champ responded. "Now, if you'll put down your weapon I will gladly cooperate."  
The girl lowered her bow.  
"I'm Kagome, who are you?" She asked.  
"Champ Mars, I'm with the Gateway organization." He said.  
"Like, the computer company?" Kagome asked, confused.  
"No, it's an inter-universal defense organization." Champ said.  
The girl was about to ask another question when there was a rumbling. A body, with a man's head grinned down at them.  
"NARAKU!" Kagome shouted.  
A red blur shot past Champ, Naraku knocked whatever it was away. There was a thud as it landed, and Champ saw a boy about his age laying there in all red. But he was different, he had dog ears and silver hair.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
"I'm alright." The boy said, shrugging.  
Suddenly another form appeared behind them. It was made of water, and bore a female face.  
"Naraku." It said. "Barry thought you might need my help."  
"Dealing with these imbeciles?" Naraku asked. "Barry is conceited."  
"So will you not accept my help?" The woman asked.  
"Actually, I want to try something." Naraku said, a long tentacle extended toward the woman. "I have wondered, can a demon absorb a homunculus?"  
The tentacle stuck in the woman, and slowly she faded. Naraku smiled as the process finished, but suddenly blue mixed with the black of his form.  
"I think you have an answer." The woman's voice said, coming from inside Naraku. He scowled.  
"Hey, Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "Are you going to fight yourself or do I get that honor?"  
"You know nothing!" Naraku shouted, he launched a tentacle at Inuyasha, who dodged it, and sliced at it, severing it. Kagome shot an arrow with energy at Naraku, it tore a considerable chunk out of him. Champ had an idea. He burst into lightning form and glided around Naraku, he launched the sword at him, and it tore parts off of him. Champ knew now what to do, He glided up Naraku's body as Naraku tried to grab him, he launched the sword at Naraku's head. At the same time Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku's heart, Naraku exploded, his remnants crumbled, but the homunculus he absorbed didn't die, she stood calmly on the ground and opened a portal. She glanced up at Champ.  
"We will meet again, shortly."She said, then she dissapeared, Champ shot to the ground and tore open a portal, convinced that soon he was going to end this battle, once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15:pride in death

Chapter 15  
Pride in Death  
Champ went through several changes in his passage to the next world. He gained black clothing, the mana sword faded, in its place was a machete. Champ wondered what this meant as he stepped out into the new world. He was on the top of a cliff, a white tower stood behind him, and a battle was in progress. Several people, about 26, stood looking up at another individual, he had orange hair and wore a cloak, he dove down to the ground, 6 people broke off to fight him. He took out five without having to draw the immense sword at his back. But he didn't see the sixth one, he was surprised when he turned around, Champ stood there, blocking the attacker.  
"Who are you?" The boy asked.  
"Champ Mars, you?" Champs said.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy said.  
"alright, Ichigo, whats going on?" Champ said, still blocking.  
"well, I just saved my friend Ichigo and now I have to fight all of these people." Ichigo said.  
The person Champ was blocking smiled.  
"Are you a proud individual, Champ Mars?" He asked.  
"No." Said Champ.  
"You should be proud of yourself." the man said.  
"Pride is a sin." Champ said. It was a joke Alice had used on a teacher when he told her to be proud of her intelligence, but Champ thought it fit the situation right now.  
"I am pride." The man said.   
Champ understood, he was a homunculus. The sword in Champ's hand shifted, it was now larger, to points extended from the end.   
"Shikai." Ichigo said. "You just got a special ability."  
Champ wasn't about to find out what it was, he clashed with Pride, suddenly sparks shot from his blade into the sky and hung there, they became great spears and shot to the ground, impaling pride.  
"Now, wheres your mark?" Champ asked. He saw that Pride wore and eyepatch. He lifted, the mark was there. He stabbed it and Pride went into convulsions, and faded.  
"Thanks for the help." Ichigo said.  
"No problem." Champ said.  
"Well, some other time, when i'm not in the middle of a rescue, come back and we can just hang out." Ichigo said.  
"Will do." Champ said.  
He left, and had a feeling that things were about to get very dangerous.

Alice prepared for the ball. She was surprised when her cousin Susan came by to visit.  
"Why are you here?" Alice asked.  
"What, I can't have fun?" Susan pouted.  
"Why are you REALLY here?" Alice asked.  
"I'm going to protect you." Susan said.  
"That's sweet, but I'll be fine." Alice said.  
"Alice, you know this is a trap." Susan said.  
"I know, so I'll spring it." Alice said.  
"Why aren't you going to tell Champ?" Susan said.  
"Because then he'll come running back." Alice said.  
"Why don't you want him to?" Susan asked.  
"I don't want him to feel like I'm defensless." Alice said.  
"Alice, you've got to get over your pride." Susan said. "It's going to cost you everything."  
"Pride is a sin." Alice said.  
"It's _your_ sin." Susan said.  
Alice thought about that.


	16. Chapter 16:Crashing the party

Chapter 16  
Crashing the party  
Champ was surprised to find Ruri, Arteman, Jenny and Brad waiting for him.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Alice is in trouble." Said Jenny. "She's just too stubborn to allow you to help her."  
"What do you mean?" Champ asked.  
"She's going to a ball hosted by the dark side of the gateway organization." Arteman said.   
"Where?" Champ asked.  
"It's in a cathedral that floats from world to world." Ruri said. "I can take you there now."  
"Then lets go." Champ said.

They found it in a city underground in one of the worlds, a young boy in a red jacket stared at the doorway.  
"Hey, who are you?" Champ asked.  
"I'm Edward Elric." He said, clapping his hands, he drew them along one of his arms, a sword extended out of his sleeve. "The Fullmetal alchemist."  
"Do you think you could help us?" Champ asked.  
"How?" Ed asked.  
"Theres these things, the homunculus..." Champ started.  
"Oh!" Said Ed. "So, we're here for the same reason."  
"I guess." Champ said.  
"Than lets go." He said.  
The group pulled the door open. They were in a churchlike area, pews lined the hall, but instead of a cross at the end, there was a huge X. A woman stood near the back of the hall, she was young, she had black hair and wore a red dress.  
"So, I see all of my enemies are in one place." Said the woman. "And all of my remaining sins."  
The remaining homunculus appeared, it was 6 on 5.  
Jenny fought Lust, Brad battled Sloth, Ed fought Greed, Ruri fought Wrath, and Arteman fought Envy. Champ, however, turned his attention to the woman, he ran down the hall, and leaped into the air to attack her, but found himself caught, Sloth had caught him within her body. He changed into his flame form , and she screamed as her body evaporated.  
"One down." Champ said.  
Suddenly Greed ran past Champ, he tried to attack the woman, but she held out a skull, Greed froze, and Lust impaled him on one of her nails.  
"Two down." Champ said now, despite his confusion.  
Lust was the next to attack. She extended her nails, only to have them be cut off, leaving her wide open.  
"3 down." Champ said.  
Wrath lunged at him, kicking a clawing at him furiosly.  
"You killed Mama Lust!" He shouted, but on one of his attacks he revealed his oroborous to Champ. Champ took the opporotunity.  
"That makes 4 down." He said. "One to go."  
The woman scowled, Envy turned around, and suddenly transformed, he was a great writhing dragon, and he lunged, not at Champ, but Edward. He caught Ed in his jaws, Ed fought desperately to keep from being swallowed. Champ jumped up and cut the length of Envy's body, seperating him into two parts. He transformed back, and Ed stabbed his oroborous.  
"5 down, none to go." Champ said.  
The woman stared at Champ and Edward, and Champ impaled her on the end of the mana sword.  
"Now, lets go find Alice." Champ said.  
8  
Barry smiled at Alice across the table, the music playing was cheerful. He smoked a cigarette as they talked.  
"Alice, it's been too long." He said with a smile.  
Barry was thin, had long brown hair, and wore a black cloak.  
"No, it hasn't been long enough." Alice said.  
'when did he get so confident?' She thought to herself. Barry had never been so overconfident, and she knew that this would be an advantage. Now she could change her plan, his overconfidence would be his demise.  
"Can you excuse me for a minute?" She said.  
"Certainly." Barry said. He turned his attention away for a moment, Alice took this as an opporotunity to lay a trap. Barry had left a box of cigarettes on the table, she replaced them with another pack, these cigarettes were laced with Nitroglyceryn(SP?). As she left a guest sat down to talk to Barry, he offered the newcomer a smoke. The man started to smoke it as he walked away, suddenly he burst into flames. Barry looked at Alice.  
"Clever." He said. "But, you do know what has to happen now, don't you?"  
Several beings with babylike heads and long arms appeared from the sides of the room, each held an assault rifle. They fired at Alice. None of their bullets ever hit their mark, they hit their owners. Alice stared, as Champ landed next to her.  
"How could you go to a party without me?" He said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17:Light

Chapter 17  
Light  
Barry launched himself at Champ, they clashed blades, Barry grinned. He spun back and hung in the air, Champ chased after him. They exchanged blows, and Champ kept up, but Barry forced his arm back, and stabbed him through the shoulder. Champ reeled in pain, he couldn't do anything to stop Barry.  
"Well, before I put you through the most painful fate in history, I'm going to share with you some information about me." Barry said. "Not only am I in control of the dark side of the gateway organization, I also run this wonderful thing called the cancellation squad."  
"You are in charge of them!" Champ shouted, forgetting his pain for a minute.  
"That's right, you see, some worlds are too pathetic to let exist." He said. "So, I took control of these mindless beings, and went around destroying worlds I saw too weak, or too foolish and imperfect to be a part of my universe."  
"You ever heard of Adolf Hitler." Champ said weakly. "Because you sound alot like him."  
"Yes, well, he was a great man." Barry said.  
"He was a monster." Champ said. "Killing people because of race, religion or because they don't fit into YOUR world is intolerable."  
"Well, instead of arguing, I'm going to tell you how I'm going to ruin your existance." Barry said. "You have two options, you will either go into your dark form and kill Alice, or die. Now you have one option actually."  
He twisted the blade and Champ's eyes started to glow.  
"Your going to kill Alice, and then you will be my servant for eternity."  
Champ's eyes started to glow, thoughts of Alice streamed into his head.  
"NO!" He shouted.  
Their was a burst of light, Barry was thrown back. Champ hung in the air, his wound started to heal, the Mana sword dissolved, and reformed as a massive sword, designed for the protection of others. Champ himself was now clothed in a white cloak. Barry stared, then he lunged to attack Champ, they clashed blades, Barry fought with all he could, but his swords shattered, Champ cut a great X into him. Barry opened a portal.  
"This isn't over." He gasped as he went through.  
Champ smiled, he landed and embraced Alice.  
"I can't believe I didn't tell you that I was going to do this." Alice said.  
"It's okay." Champ said. "As long as your safe."  
She kissed him. The music started to play again, a slow song.  
"Can I have this dance?" Champ asked.  
"You used to say no whenever I asked you to dance." Alice smiled.  
"You used to say no when I asked you out." Champ said.  
Alice smiled.  
"Well, from now on lets both just say yes." Alice said.  
And they danced, forgetting their troubles, once again being able to be wrapped up in each others company.  
THE END  
A/n:Confused still? Well, that's because I left some loose ends for the sequels I'll be writing, but all of those additional villains (the woman in the robotboy chapter, Naraku) are members of the Dark side of the Gateway organization


End file.
